


A Romance in the Background

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Side story to "Just Another High School Romance"/ While Goku was trying to further his relationship with Chi-Chi, his brother, Raditz, already had a relationship with one of his friends. A short look into a romance in the background. As background characters still exist even if they are often overlooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romance in the Background

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: THIS IS PROBABLY REALLY DUMB BUT - This takes place during my High School Romance AU – just, with one of those pairings that's in the background. I didn't realize this was a thing. I really didn't even think I'd ever, ever write for them. But it happened. It exists. Also – first time writing for them. It's probably a mess. STILL! THIS EXISTS NOW HAH!
> 
> Pairing: Raditz x Yamcha; hints of Goku x Chi-Chi 
> 
> Words: 1,154
> 
> AU Setting: High School

 

Yamcha stuffed the letter in his back pocket as he walked away from the school grounds. As much as he told that idiot not to send love letters to his _school_ of all places, it still happened. Just 'cause he was older and in the military and stuff, Raditz thought he could and should take advantage of every opportunity afforded to him for his position. Even if it left Yamcha blushing in class as he had to hide the letter from someone like Bulma, who would read it just to tease him further.

Not that he didn't like getting letters. As a matter of fact, he loved them, no matter if they were full of overly exaggerated prose for the sake of mocking the very idea of writing love letters. Raditz loved to make everything a joke, but, hey, the letters had been his idea in the first place so his heart was in the right spot. And even if it was filled with ridiculous (sometimes wrongly used) flowery language, Yamcha still read them over and over again.

Because letters were all he had until Raditz was allowed leave from his military station. Of course, there was always the excuse of visiting his younger brother, but Yamcha knew who Raditz really came to visit way out here. And by now, he was pretty sure Goku knew, too.

Walking to the Son household made him long for his bike, and once again Yamcha berated himself for not stopping by his own house first, even if it was in the opposite direction. A scenic route through the countryside was much better with someone to walk beside you, someone to hold conversation with. Much better than silence mixed with brooding thoughts.

The sun was already low in the sky by the time Yamcha made it to the little shack in the woods. He could hear Raditz before he saw him, his loud voice echoing among the trees, but _seeing_ him made everything better, of course. His heart sped up and he tried to keep his pace as his eyes found the long, wild mass that was Raditz's signature hair style. Beyond that, the mischievous dark eyes turned from Goku (who sat next to him on the bench outside their house) and locked onto Yamcha, making his tongue freeze to the roof of his mouth.

Until Raditz grinned and waved at him. “Hey, sweetcheeks, glad you could make it!”

“Oh come on!” Yamcha spluttered, feeling his face heat. “Can't you ever just use my name?”

“Nah,” Raditz said. “That'd be boring.”

Beside him, Goku grinned, offering a light laugh of his own as he waved, too. “Hey, Yamcha!”

Sighing, Yamcha walked over to the both of them, sliding in to sit next to Raditz on the bench purely by habit. “Hey.”

It was a wonder they could all still fit, especially considering the bulky military uniform Raditz was dressed in. Still, Yamcha didn't mind the excuse to cuddle up close, and the brothers didn't have a problem with personal space when it came to just about anyone. Raditz did take the opportunity to put an arm over his shoulders and casually ruffle his hair, which made Yamcha hum in appreciation. Contact of any kind was nice, especially when the one you wanted it from most was usually halfway around the world.

“So,” Raditz said, “My brother tells me he's not fighting in the school tournament this year. And I can't figure out why he's not more upset about it.”

Confused as to why Goku wasn't answering for himself, Yamcha blinked over at his friend. Goku was too busy humming to himself and staring up at the stars to notice the look. Oh, but then Yamcha saw the glass in Goku's hand, the flask in Raditz's, and _oh_ that _was_ the smell of alcohol in the air, wasn't it?

With a teasing grin, Yamcha ignored Raditz's question and focused on his buddy instead. Just for a moment, of course. “Hey, Goku, if you're hung over and screw up that test tomorrow, Chi-Chi's gonna be pretty upset.”

In an instant, Goku swerved wide eyes to face him. “You think?”

As Yamcha nodded, Raditz held a hand up between them. “Wait. Back up. Who's Chi-Chi?”

When a flush appeared in Goku's face, Yamcha grinned; alcohol always did make it easier to get a rise out of his friend. “His _girlfriend_.”

“What?” Raditz blinked, turning to his brother. “You have a girlfriend?”

“Not yet,” Goku mumbled. “I don't think so, at least.”

“Have you kissed her yet?”

“Huh?” Goku blinked. “No...”

“Then she's not your girlfriend.”

“Hey,” Yamcha frowned, nudging Raditz in the side. “We haven't kissed yet, either.”

Raditz swerved to face him, blinking. “Really? Oh, well, I gotta fix that. Hang on.”

When he opened his mouth to ask what his boyfriend was planning, Yamcha didn't expect to get a personal taste of hard alcohol from the military man himself. Oh, the tongue was nice. Unexpected but nice. It wasn't exactly his first kiss ever (he'd had plenty of “friendly kiss practice” with Bulma in past years, after all) but as Raditz went on and put a hand behind his neck to add intimacy, he had to concede it definitely rose up to the top of his list pretty fast. He was about to close his eyes and melt into his boyfriend, moaning lightly just to urge him to keep going, but then he was reminded of one little detail.

Goku's drunken laugh broke it all off. “You guys want me to do _that_ with Chi-Chi?”

Yamcha's face flushed all the way down his neck, but Raditz slipped back into the conversation like nothing was out of the ordinary. Of course he would. Nothing phased him. He'd already seen it all and nothing out there could embarrass him. At least nothing Yamcha had found as of yet.

“Yeah, you need to kiss her,” Raditz said to his little brother. “She'll love you forever if you do.”

Goku blinked, looking for all the world like he was seriously going to follow the advice. “Really?”

Before his friend could unknowingly land himself in some deep hole, Yamcha sprang forward to amend the advice. “Yeah, but you have to time it right. Too early and she'll hate you. Too late and she may lose interest.”

As if the words had opened up new possibilities in his mind, Raditz turned to Yamcha with a face he'd never seen before: a face where he lost his strong confidence – shaking, wide eyes amid a suddenly pale face. “Did I time it right?”

Coughing into his hand, Yamcha glanced away and muttered under his breath. “Yeah. Yeah, you did.”

Seeing Raditz light up, and getting semi-tackled in a hug that almost had him falling off the bench, helped make the night one of the most memorable ones ever, even without including their first kiss as a couple.


End file.
